The council incident
by TheDrawingDemon
Summary: Even six-year-old heirs have their responsibilities. One of them is joining a Berk council meeting. However, when you let Hiccup join a meeting, you know it will never go the way you planned it.


**Another one-shot! Yay! My favourite kind of stories. Just in case you didn't know, I am busy with another story at the same time which is a story of multiple chapters. I could focus on one story at a time, but I just need to write this.**

The Council Incident

Being the chief's son and the future chief was both a blessing and a curse. At times it could come in handy when you were the son of the chief, believe it or not. But in Hiccup's perspective, it was more like a curse. People expected a lot from him, they constantly compared him to his father, pressured him into the normal Viking standards more than anyone and followed his every move. But the worst part was that he had to do all sorts of boring things that would prepare him for being chief one day. Such as the moment when he was six which he liked to call 'the council incident'.

The Berk council was the governing body of Berk, being led by the chief. It consisted of several members, namely Gobber, Spitelout, Silent Sven, Bucket and Mulch. Every week the chief had a meeting with the council to discuss the things that were happening in the tribe and things they needed to fix. Usually, Stoick would go and Hiccup would stay at home. But not this time. Hiccup would be joining the council to observe it. He would have to lead it himself one day after all.

Hiccup was very excited. He would finally have the chance to tell them his ideas and they might listen.

They were all sitting at a table in the great hall. It was a big table. Hiccup was sitting next to his father at the head of the table. He had his notebook in front of him, although he wasn't taking notes like he was supposed to.

The council was talking about a fully female tribe called the Bog-Burglars **(Yep, from the books)**. The Hooligan tribe and the Bog-Burglar tribe had been enemies for generations. Hiccup picked up tiny snippets of the conversation.

Apparently, the Bog burglars' army was growing, which was a sign that they might plan to attack them.

''Well, I suggest we attack them first. Just in case.'' Said Spitelout.

Hiccup quickly jumped in. ''Why won't you just talk to the chief of the bog burglars and form a peace treaty. You did the same thing with the Berserkers.''

Most people at the table, except for Stoick and Gobber, started laughing.

''Oh, sure boy. Why not all meet up and hug? Leave the war-talk to the grown-ups.'' Said Spitelout.

Hiccup rolled his eyes as they kept laughing and glanced towards his father nervously.

''Hiccup, I thought I told you to stay quiet and take notes. This is not something for children your age to talk about.'' Said, Stoick.

Hiccup sighed and acted like he was taking notes, although he was just doodling.

The council went to the next topic: The war with the dragons. Hiccup listened carefully.

''The war with the dragons is getting worse. I suggest planning a new search for the nest soon.'' Said, Stoick.

Gobber sighed. ''Stoick, you've been searching for the nest for ages and found nothing. Maybe it's time to-''

Hiccup interrupted him quickly. ''What if we capture a dragon and let it lead us to the nest?''

This time nobody laughed. But they did have an expression that said that he had just crossed a line.

Stoick groaned and turned to his son. ''Hiccup, I just told you to be quiet. I- ''

''I know, but if you would just- '' interrupted Hiccup.

''Stop!'' yelled Stoick. ''Just go home Hiccup. Now.''

Hiccup looked shocked, but his face quickly hardened. ''You'll see. I will show you. My plan will work.''

He ran out of the great hall and through the village as quickly as his little legs could carry him until he reached the forest. He heard his father calling his name in the distance. When he knew he had finally lost him he sat down under a tree.

''They'll see. I will prove that I can do this.'' He mumbled. He was just about to get up again when he noticed a baby monstrous nightmare walking through the forest. He got up and followed it.

The dragon stopped near a small stream to drink. Hiccup saw his chance and pounced on it.

''Ha! Got you!'' He cried.

''Oh man, dad will be so surprised. Now you are going to take us to the nest and- ''

He stopped talking and turned around when he felt something breathing down on him. His eyes widened when he stared right into the face of the mother Monstrous Nightmare…and she wasn't happy.

Stoick and Gobber walked through the forest, still looking for Hiccup.

''I don't get it Gobber. He never listens. He never follows even the simplest orders. I don't hear any other parent in the village about their kids not following orders. I heard the Hoffersons' daughter is almost a master with an axe already. Although, they might be exaggerating.'' Said, Stoick.

Gobber shrugged. ''Well, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. I remember how stubborn you were when you were younger…it actually hasn't changed. And Valka couldn't stay put either.''

''I know but- '' Stoick couldn't finish whatever he wanted to say as he heard a high pitch scream further in the forest. It felt like his heart just stopped. He knew that scream.

They followed the source of the scream and soon enough they saw Hiccup running through the forest, dodging the flames from a monstrous nightmare.

Stoick threw his hammer at the dragon's head. The dragon immediately turned towards him. Gobber kept its head down as Stoick tackled it. Once Gobber let go of the dragon's head It flew away, the baby dragon in tow.

Stoick approached his son, who was standing near a scorched tree. Hiccup winced. ''I'm in trouble, aren't I?''

That incident resulted in the longest grounding Hiccup had ever experienced.

 **And done! Please send a review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
